Mirrors
by TwistedLogic
Summary: Its an AU where the Sailor Moon world is changed and leads to the Gundam world. Summary sucks I know. Please read!


Body Mirrors 

Super Model Minako 

Rated: PG 

Okay this is my first crossover. Well first that I have actually written down. I don't own either show. I am still working on the title. Please give me suggestions!!! This part is all Sailor Moon though. Gundam will appear in the next part. Please review! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Silver Millennium. 

It was a time of peace. Of general acceptance. A time for love, freedom, and belonging. It was where knowledge ruled. It was a place where people had the right to choose. It was a time of magic. Of wonder. And mystery. It was, simply put, the essence of beauty. Perfection. 

No one remembered exactly where the technology came from. It was just there for as long as anyone could remember. It was hard to imagine life without it. People loved anything that made life easier, not that their life was hard by all means. People simply wanted the quickest way to do things. There were things that helped cook and clean. Wash and fold. Made learning easy and available to everyone, even in the far reaches of the galaxy. 

There was some technology that was kept secret. It was for the good of the people of course. The rulers could simply not risk letting them out. According to the mass public there were no high-tech weapons. Just magic and swords. There was no way to travel to other planets without magic abilities. If there were, there would be a high demand for it. Among the found and secret technology were weapons of mass destruction. But they too were clouded in the same mystery as the rest of the technology. If used there was no telling what would occur. There were things clouded in even more mystery than the weapons. Things like the mirrors. 

Mirrors. Seemingly harmless enough. Something no one would suspect of having magic. There were only a few in existence but they contained great powers. The power of travel. Some of these mirrors were sent to the core of Pluto and became part of the planet and part of its power. They became the Gates of Time. Others allowed travel from place to place during the same time. No one could tell if it was the mirrors themselves that contained the magic or the ornate frames that contained the mirror. By the time they found out, it was too late. Too late for the Silver Millennium. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The royalty of the Moon had been using the mirrors for travel for years. There was one on each planet in the system and one on Earth. The talk about the Earth joining were going quite well. There were a few hesitant people but the Queen of the Moon felt confident that she would soon have another planet to protect and help prosper. But what caused her the most worry was on her own planet. And that was her daughter. 

Serenity was growing up to be the embodiment of the Silver Millennium. She was beautiful and loved people no matter where they were from and what they looked like. She hated to see anyone look sad, depressed or just unsmiling. She was smart even though studying was one of the last things she would be caught doing. And like the Millennium she had her flaws. She didn't seem interested in taking over the throne or marrying anyone of her many suitors. Her unending curiosity got her on more trouble than anything else. It was on a typical day of avoiding her studies that she discovered something that would change the future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Humm... I wonder where this hall goes. I have never seen it before.' With a shrug Serenity decided to see where it would take her. The hallway seemed older than the rest of the palace. It was well worn, but obviously not recently. Humming a tune she picked up from one of her friends she continued down the hall. As soon as she would reach a door it would silently open before her as if recognizing her. Before too long she came to the end of the hall. It just stopped and was suddenly a round room. 

In the center of the room was the most beautiful mirror Serenity had ever seen in her life. With a sound of delight she went to closer examine her find. She walked around and around the mirror. It seemed to just be floating in the room. It was also the only thing besides herself in the room. Without a thought as to why it was there Serenity took a-hold of the mirror and brought it to her sitting room. She set it up in the corner of the room angling it to hide the corner. 'Perfect' she thought. 

That night when her mother came in to say goodnight she had the shock of a lifetime. One of the hidden magic mirrors was in Serenity's room. While she had never seen this particular one before, it gave of an aura of magic. For some reason the Queen found it a bit unsettling. 

"Serenity, where did you find that mirror?" 

"It was down a long hallway I found today. Isn't it beautiful?" 

"It is. I have something to tell you about that mirror. It is one of the legends. The mirrors that allow travel. This one is connected to somewhere in this time. I can tell that much from it's aura. Other than that I don't know much about them. I use ones to travel to the other planets and so will you once you take the throne." 

During this speech Serenity's eyes grew larger and larger. "Can I see where it goes to? Please? I'll even allow a guard to go with me and I promise I won't ditch them! Please!!" 

"You may go as long as you bring your guards with you. Please don't let me regret this decision, Serenity!" The Queen knew her daughter too well to say no. The second her back would be turned Serenity would be through that mirror. At least this way she would have her guards with her. The Queen knew that her daughter would have found out about the power of the mirror and hoped she made the right decision by telling her first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Next Day 

Serenity impatiently waited for her guards to join her. They were going through the mirror today. An entirely new place to explore. She fidgeted with her dress as the minutes slowly crept by. At last they were all gathered in Serenity's room. 

They could tell by the sparkle in Serenity's eyes that she was excited. They had been briefed by the Queen earlier that morning. They were to stick to the Princess like glue. Since they had no way of knowing where they would end up the Princess would go last. They knew she promised to stay with them and would do so. They were, in truth, almost as excited as Serenity was. 

When they were all gathered Serenity said "Let's go! The last one there is a slow poke!" She called that last bit over her shoulder as she ran towards the mirror. With a deep breath she walked through. The site of their Princess disappearing shocked the guards out of their reverie. They quickly followed the Princesses lead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serenity emerged from the mirror only to come face to.... well chest of the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Her crystalline blue eyes widened as they slowly drifted up to meet a pair midnight blue eyes. She couldn't break eye contact with him. She was barely aware of her guards appearing in the room. The guy's mouth dropped open further, if at all possible, at the site of 4 more beautiful women appearing in his room. 

The situation was awkward for all parties. Of all the places the girls expected to appear it wasn't in some guys room. The guy, a Prince Endymion by name, was awestuck at the site of Serenity. True he had women pull stranger stunts to get his attention this one succeded where all else had failed. She was beautiful. Angelic even. She was perfect. After scattered explinations from each girl, at the same time of course, Endymion eventually sorted out who was who and why they appeared out of his mirror. They in turn found out they were on Earth and not only in the castle but in the crowned Princes chambers. 

That was the fateful meeting between Earth, Moon, and Mirrors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serenity and Endymion became inseperable. They were a perfect couple. The two kingdoms were overjoyed at the possible union, although a bit confused at how the two met seeings how there wasn't much travel between the places. They shrugged it off as a mystery. It was said that if the two were to unite it could lead to an even better future. 

Not all were happy by the news of Endymion meeting Serenity. Beryl, a woman who fancied herself as Endymion's soulmate and one true love even though he had never even spared her a glance, was fuming. It was this rage that introduced her to Metallia. Beryl accepted Metallia and the two were joined to further along the path of destiny. Until at last it was time. Time for their rule. Time for revenge against the one who ruined everything. The precious Moon Princess. 

It was rumored that there was some discontent about the relationship of the Earth and Moon. It didn't seem like anything major so no one saw any reason for the two to part. The heads of the Earth and Moon decided that the two should marry. Along with the bond that would form between the tow places it would help economically and would be a safer place for the people of the Earth. 

There was to be a ball to celebrate the engagement. The Prince and Princess were very much in love and very much ready to be together. They were excited and could imagine their life with no one else. But at the back of her mind the Princess of Light had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. He was close but not quite right. And something else was even more wrong. 

Beryl heard of the plans for th eengagement ball. The time was NOW. There would be no holding back. All the big powers would be there. Timing couldn't be better. She smirked at the though of ridding the prince of his 'burden'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Ball 

The ball was going beautifully. Still that didn't stop some worried faces. The seas were disturbed. The wind was restless. Fire was nervous. Ice was hesitant. Thunder was anxious. Love was blind. Destruction was near. And Time was absent. 

At one moment everone was enjoying themselves and the next they were in the middle of a bloody battle. The well wishers and ball goers were being killed. Some were lucky enough to be able to fight back. Most were unarmed. The Queen pulled out her Silver Crystal and began fighting off the attackers. She knew if this did not work she would be forced to use one of the lost weapons. 

Endymion kept Serenity behind him as he fought off attackers. They seemed set on getting to her. He would NOT allow that while he was living and capable of fighting back. Without realizing it they were backing up farther and farther away from the rest of the guests and headed towards the room with Serenity's mirror. (It had been moved from her room because her friends would be using her room to freshen up and no one wanted them to disappear on to Earth. So it had been hung on a wall at the end of the hallway where it dead ended.) Endymion realized they were running out of space. He couldn't back up any further without hitting the wall plus Serenity was behind him. An unexpected blast hit him knocking him into Serenity. Without a sound she flew backwards into the mirror and the last thing Endymion heard before surrendering to unconciousness was the sound of a crack. The sound of the mirror frame cracking. 

Quees Serenity glanced over at the moment it happened. She saw her daughter disappear and Endymion go down. She heard the loud crack and felt her daughter snatched away from her. Deep down in her heart she knew she would never see her daughter again. Destiny changed. With a cry of despair she found one of the untested weapons. The time to test it was now. She could only hope it did what she wanted and destroy the enemy. She knew it would destroy her. Without regret she pushed the button. For a second nothing happened. Then lfe on the moon was effectivly wiped out. 

The palace was mostly destroyed in the blast. The only thing that survived was a bit of a hallway and a mirror with a cracked frame. With all the destruction that occurred, miraculously the mirror was not further damaged. There was just the crack that Endymion's scabbord made when he was blasted into it. Of Serenity there was no sign. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
